


non videbunt

by HiiroXentral



Series: dum spiro, spero [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Sorry guys, Whoops I made it sad, Why do I do this to myself, Zoro being reflective mostly, i almost made myself cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiiroXentral/pseuds/HiiroXentral
Summary: The world is simply incapable, Zoro thinks.In which the world can't understand the person that is Monkey D. Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Series: dum spiro, spero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	non videbunt

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad beware

Zoro isn't sure the world would ever understand Luffy. His captain was a simple person, all smiles and laughter. But they would never get any deeper than the surface. They would never see the stretch of silence after a harsh battle. The air that clogged the atmosphere and clutched at the throats of each crewmate when they weren't sure if one of them would make it to morning. Begging and praying amongst themselves to just let it be someone else. They wouldn't feel the grooves of their hands, beaten and battered, and laugh because they managed to drag a breath in, because it felt _good_. The world would never understand the type of pirates they would've been. 

Luffy had been a pirate, a strong one at that. And one day the world will only be left with his name flying on a gust of wind and ash, _Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King_, they'll whisper. And they'll ask _why did you fight_ and _how did you make it this far_ and _what is it like_? 

But they'll never understand. They wouldn't be able to see past the burning flag of the World Government to gaze into the eyes of a woman wanting to live. Wouldn't see the body of a blond haired boy named Sabo floating in the water, who was kind even though he was unhappy. Wouldn't see a man with a fiery smile and caring heart, wouldn't see past his lineage and the hole in his chest. 

The world would simply be incapable, Zoro thinks. They wouldn't see how Luffy always bounced back from the inside. How he had to grapple with the fact that he lost both of his brothers, despite one being out there, cold and confused and _remembering._

And when Zoro looks at him, whenever Luffy has another dumb idea and he grins and laughs as he tries to swipe food, he thinks how everything must be so much better in comparison to the death of a brother and a friend left behind a gate to an impenetrable prison. 

And now, years later, when Luffy has long gone. Has completed life's adventure and has already gone on to the next. They ask him. The Pirate King's right hand man, the first to start this legendary journey that'd leave marks in the history books for decades. 

The world could look up at this man who had achieved sailing throughout the world, with his worn straw hat and scrappy clothes and all it would would be able to ask Zoro is, "_Why?_" 

And Zoro would go quiet, look into his amber colored drink. See the smile of his captain who had already passed. And he'd remember. Remember dark eyes looking at him across the yard and ask the impossible, for the pirate hunter to become a pirate. Remember the joy and smiles that led afterwards, the journey that led to him becoming the best. The world would be silent in waiting for an answer to a great question that no historians had ever been able to figure out. 

Ah, but then. "Why not?"


End file.
